


Reluctant Groom

by planningconquest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Father and Son, Father and daughter, Siblings, Stop the wedding! i want to get off, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest
Summary: Luke Skywalker goes missing and resurfaces in Hapes on the day of his wedding.





	Reluctant Groom

There was a constant in all of Vader’s interactions with his son. The failure to capture him, the one-sided conversations, the sheer dumb luck of Luke’s escapes, and then the argumentative R2 unit. To find R2-D2 wandering through the remains of a bombed- out village, whistling for rebel assistance was not surprising. 

Finding R2-D2 wandering around a bombed-out village, whistling for rebel assistance without Luke Skywalker, was surprising. In fact, the droid was whistling for Luke Skywalker. 

Vader held up a hand, signaling to his trooper to surround the droid and stay at a safe distance. Few troopers understood his wariness of the astromech, but anyone with a passing familiarity with R2-D2 knew he was vicious when cornered and loyal to a fault. If Luke Skywalker wasn’t with the droid, then the droid had to be looking for his wayward person. 

Artoo rolled to a halt and turned his dome around to stare at the soldiers and then at Vader as the Sith stalked across the husk of the village. The droid buzzed quietly to himself and then waited for Vader to speak. Brushed down his 

“You are far from your master,” Vader sneered, and the droid made an unhappy noise. “Where is he? I have 56 rebel agents as a hostage. If you do not surrender Skywalker to me, I will kill each and every one of them. Even your super-computer processor should manage the simple mathematics.” 

Artoo buzzed and looked away and then back at Vader. Then he beeped a short answer. 

“What do you mean I would not be able to get to him?” Vader ignited his lightsaber, angling it at the droid. “Explain.” He almost wished that the droid hadn’t because the droid was right. 

#$#$#$

Luke Skywalker leaned his head back and stared mournfully out the window at the sky as the tailor straightened his wedding suit. The man was professional and polite and utterly silent. In the presence of the Queen Mother, no man was allowed to speak. 

He didn’t take his eyes off the blue skies, just too tantalizingly close, when the woman stood. The tailor bowed respectfully and stepped back. Luke felt his stomach churn as the Queen Mother stepped closer. 

“It is a beautiful weather to be married in,” her sonorous voice made Luke twitch and he turned to look her in the eyes. Technically, no man was supposed to look her in the eyes, but Luke was not planning on bowing to tradition. He narrowed his eyes. 

“It’s a nicer day to fly,” Luke stated simply. Someone across the room gasped sharply. One of the obsessive and constant guards at her side took a threatening step forward. 

“Ah,” Luke forced himself not to flinch as the Queen Mother patted his cheek with a perfectly smooth hand. Long, painstakingly painted nails dug momentarily into his skin. The woman was beautiful, but cruel enough that he could see it. “A pilot’s greatest love, the stars, and space. Beyond the realm of mortals and sanity.”

“Mortality follows me to the stars,” Luke replied, “and I’m going to be fine with leaving sanity behind if this is the result.” The hand on his face tightened, but Luke didn’t back down. 

“You don’t know your place,” she hissed, “it is to be silent and handsome and nothing else. Do not get any ideas above your station, male.” 

“You’ve chosen the wrong person to be a piece of arm candy,” his reply was bland, “I am not the type to sit back and let other people make choices for me.” 

“It is now,” she released his face and Luke glowered at the woman and then at the man standing silently a few feet away. “Your life will be easy, Skywalker. For you, the war is over.” 

“You’re only going to bring it to your doorstep,” Luke shrugged, “good luck with that.” He brushed down his clothes and felt faintly nauseous at the impending ceremony. A wedding was never something he’d planned for or desired. He just wanted to spend his time fighting the empire and flying his ship. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would be so disappointed. “I don’t suppose that there’s a chance that I can meet my future torment?” Luke asked. “If you plan on hitching me off to someone then I really should meet them? Or are you just going to draw from a hat to see who get’s stuck with me?” 

“Fret not, Jedi, I have a perfect match for you.” 

“Great,” Luke rolled his eyes and proceeded to stare down one of the scowling guards. The fact that he seemed to be allowed to speak freely had obviously bothered them. They looked desperate to put him in his ‘place.’ He could sense their violent intent through the force.

“You will meet her today. Prepare yourself.” Luke refused to ask how he was supposed to prepare himself. He was not going to roll over and be some pathetic simpering Hapes man. He wasn’t like them; he had an actual backbone. He had faced Vader down, he had dealt with his Rogue crew, and he could fight stormtroopers. An ancient, outdated, cultural system where he was expected to bow and scrape to everyone just wasn’t enough to cow him. 

“Fantastic! I’m sure I’ll just love everything about her, including the fact that she’ll literally control everything about my life from here on out. Just great! Hey, while you’re at it, why don’t you just send her a nice copy of “How to Murder Your Wife” so she knows what’s in our future.” Luke didn’t have a chance to move. The guard's staff caught him across his back and knocked him to the ground. He crashed onto the carpet, only just managing to catch himself before he landed face-first into the carpet. The Queen Mother whirled around, her beautiful face twisted into a cruel smile. Two guards stood over him, staffs at the ready; waiting for him to move or lift himself off the ground. 

“Just where you should be,” the Queen Mother snapped, “on the ground at my feet.” 

“I’m sure that’s where you’d like the rest of the galaxy,” Luke hissed through the pain. The staff must have been charged with electricity because his heart was beating funny. “But that’s not how this works.” 

“This is your future, Kneeling before me, subject to my whims, and silent!” 

“My name is Luke Skywalker,” he forced himself up, chest heaving and hating the woman with every fiber of his being. “And I am a free person. I don’t bow to anyone, and I don’t stay silent!” Shouting at her must have broken through the shell of surprise. She reacted just as he suspected she might, and he didn’t get out of the way in time. The slap was followed by the guards grabbing his arms and holding him steady. Luke glowered steadily at the Queen Mother, his face burning. “Kriff you,” he snarled and spat at her feet. 

“Take him to the Well,” the woman ordered, “teach him his place. Have him ready for his fiancé at nine tonight. Do not allow him to be late.” With that, she turned on her heel, and Luke glanced up at the smirking guards who’d remained. 

“Hi,” he tried to affect the nonchalance that Han could manage perfectly. “Come here often?” 

#$#$# 

Lady Tarnij of the High House of De, had offered her greetings to the Queen Mother and had discussed the terms of her marriage. Now, intending to make a favorable impression on the only Jedi in existence, she had settled on something simple and elegant. What she remembered of the Jedi was that they were stern and severe and tasteless dressers. 

The enormous tea-room graciously surrendered over by the Queen Mother for the meeting, had a table. Set with tea and food. Since dinner had already been eaten, this was easy to ignore. Since the Jedi was not waiting at the table, she glanced around the rooms and let her bodyguards fan out as necessary. 

The Jedi was at the end of the room, staring out the bay windows at the immaculate garden below. With the arrogance she expected from an off-worlder, he didn’t turn to acknowledge her. She watched him, the stiff way he stood and how his hand shook. He was a short man, beautiful blond hair that had been coiffed and arranged for the occasion and even his suit of black and green was agreeable. Even though she knew his age, it was astonishing when she walked around him and finally caught sight of his face. He was young, but with the hardened edge of a solider. He had blood on his hands, and he was not a coward. Tarnij examined the stiff set to his shoulders and his gritted teeth. Not a coward, but a foolish boy. 

“I was informed that you were disciplined for disrespect to the Queen Mother.”

“If you call having a sense of personhood disrespect,” Luke Skywalker turned to face her, his eyes were sharp and burning, “then I suppose yes.” 

“An off-worlder cannot be expected to know of our ways,” Tarnij offered calmly, trying to avoid acknowledging that the man was at least 12 years her junior. “But you must not disrespect the Queen Mother. Your ignorance is not an excuse. I am Lady Tarnij of the High House of De. My house controls the shipyards of Hapes, as well as border patrol. I am the Supreme Commander of the Hapes Coast Guard. It seems we are well-matched. I am told you command a small force of rebels?” 

Skywalker’s pretty face turned sour, and he looked away. Tarnij tried to remain calm. Off-worlders never adjusted to their new lives easily. The boy would make an excellent husband if he would calm down and accept his new life. She had to be patient with him. More patient than the Queen Mother had been. Enough that he would let down his guard and accept her as his wife. She knew from experience that a purely political marriage was a miserable one. She wanted Skywalker to like her, at least enough for them to produce an heir. 

“What do you want?” Skywalker asked, and Tarnij sighed to herself. 

“To meet you, fiancé. If we are to be married, there is little joy in being strangers.” 

“There’s little joy in being forced into marriage with some woman 12 years older than myself.” 

“An arranged marriage is not so strange, even outside Hapes, it is common.” 

“Not where I am from.” Skywalker’s voice was clipped.

“How is it there?”

“People marry for love.” Tarnij fought not to laugh. “And now when ordered to.” 

“Not all of us can afford that luxury.”

“Then you’re no better than a slave,” Skywalker stated, watching her face flush with the calm of a man having already accepted his death.

“You dare!” It was only the constant reminder of her promise kept her from slapping him.

“I grew up around slavery, and I know what it looks like,” Skywalker snapped, “call it honor or duty if you like. The result is the same.” 

“Hold your tongue, Skywalker,” Tarnij snapped, “I will not be disrespected by a mere man. I am the head of my house because I have not become soft and weak. You will learn well to obey me. You could not possibly understand the intricate social structure of our worlds. You are incapable of any rational thought. So, ruled by your hormones and feelings.” Tarnij watched the fury grow in Skywalker’s eyes. “Do not presume anything about Hapes! We will be married,” she nodded firmly and ignored the way that the glower had turned ugly and smoldering. “I am here also to discuss the terms of our marriage. As you have no mother, aunt, or sister to speak for you, you may set the terms.” 

“How generous of you,” the sarcastic reply was just quiet enough that Tarnij could ignore it. 

“Come, sit.” Tarnij turned to the tables as she gestured for him. “We have much to discuss.”

#$#$#

They met to discuss the details of their marriage contract over the next two days. Each time, Skywalker looked more and more miserable. He had not yet learned to hold his tongue before the Queen Mother. It was common information among that the Queen Mother would and had spilled blood to keep her throne. She had remained in power so long because she had been brutal and cruel. 

Having an outsider man insulting her, talking out of turn would never be tolerated. 

Tarnij almost pitied Skywalker, knowing that his clothes hide the bruises that the guards of the Well had probably inflicted. Still, if he would help uphold the throne and provide strong heirs, then she would hold her tongue. Until Skywalker was her husband, she could do nothing to help him. At the moment the Jedi was under the control of the Queen Mother. 

“Have you considered what you may like for your quarters?” She asked him; they were back in the tea-room and Skywalker had only held the tea-cup. He hadn’t drunk a drop. “My house is wealthy beyond your previous imagination. I will provide for your heart’s desire. Every material wishes you have ever had.” She liked Skywalker, despite his youthful foolishness. In a few years, he would be an excellent husband, but he had to learn and adapt his new way of life. It wasn’t often the Queen Mother bestowed such favor on any of the High Houses. Being chosen as the family to carry future Jedi heirs was an honor such as Tarnij had never expected. 

“Quarters?” Skywalker seemed to stir finally, his eyes flickered to her and then back at his tea. Not submission or defeat, she mused, simply tired. 

“Your quarters, on Hapes we of the High Houses rarely share our rooms with our husbands.” 

“Imagine my shock,” Skywalker muttered. He swayed visibly to the side and hissed in pain as he steadied himself. He didn’t speak for a while, only staring into his tea-cup. “A water feature,” he said finally. “And some temperature controls that can get the room hot.” 

“I see.” She didn’t, but that wasn’t the point. “Now, as your duties as a husband. It is appropriate that my house has no less than four heirs.” Skywalker turned, shocked and incredulous. 

“You expect me to sleep with you!” 

“Of course, it is only proper. The house of De needs heirs; children do not simply appear.” 

“I know that!” Skywalker scooted several inches down the bench. “I am not going to sleep with you. Not happening! This marriage thing is ridiculous as it is! I don’t need you demanding me to.” Strangely enough, he didn’t seem capable of uttering the word. His tan face was bright with a blush that looked utterly fetching. Tarnij applauded the upcoming wedding. 

“As a husband, you must provide heirs. There is no getting around it, Skywalker.”

“What if I don’t want anything!”

“You seem very squeamish,” Tarnij observed, “you destroyed a battle station with one shot and yet sex makes you uncomfortable?” 

“Sex with you makes me uncomfortable,” Skywalker retorted, “I don’t know you, and I don’t like you!”

“That will change,” Tarnij dismissed his concerned. Men often had bizarre hang-ups about sex. They were so prudish when the mood struck them. “You will provide strong heirs, which the house of De will use to further the glory of Hapes.” 

“You don’t even hear yourself do you?” Skywalker demanded. I realize that I’m just a piece of meat to you, but did you consider that I don’t want to have children.” 

“The choice is not yours to make,” Tarnij told him with as much calm as he could manage. His childish and frankly baffling disregard for Hapes customs had grown on her nerves. “When we are married, you will understand.” 

Skywalker bright blue eyes narrowed. “I sure hope that helps you sleep better at night.” 

#$#$#$#$

Luke tried his best to avoid panicking as he breathed slow and deep. He didn’t know how to make the force help his nerves, and he wasn’t sure he could grasp at it even if he tried. 

The day of his wedding, superimposed on him by the increasingly vile Queen Mother, had dawned and he hadn’t slept a wink. It wasn’t just that the medics had attended to him only to make sure his injuries didn’t impede his walking ability. It wasn’t just the ever-present soldiers and guards meant to keep him penned in. It wasn’t the fact that the Queen Mother had enjoyed keeping him close to gloat over. It was the fact that escape seemed impossible. 

Each time he had tried had ended in abject humiliation and an evening spent under the guard's discretion. It was hard to plan an escape when breathing was the least painful thing he could do. The rebellion didn’t know where he was. Artoo had been reported destroyed when his ship crashed. Vader himself might not even care if Luke was married off to a woman 12 years older than he was. He didn’t seem to notice that Luke was gone. 

He fiddled with his sleeves and thought about Tarnij. Older, stern, almost Aunt-like, and they were expecting him to marry her? To have kids with her? She was stranger and had no cares if the Queen Mother had him tortured almost nightly. Either she was loyal to a fault with fantasism, or she feared the Queen Mother the same as everyone else. 

“You look very handsome.” The tailor offered up, and Luke stared at him for a moment. 

“Thank you.” 

“It won’t be so bad,” the man told him, “You’ll never want for anything. You’ll be well-taken care of; Lady Tarnij is known for her compassion for her family.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Luke told him. The door snapped open, and the guards stalked in. Five of them took up defensive positions around him, pinning him in. 

“Time to go, Skywalker.” 

“Right,” Luke wondered if he could force them to drag him there. They might not use their batons so freely if he was about to appear in front of all of the high houses and all of the wedding guests. He stepped off the stool after just long enough of an insolent pause that the woman stepped forward, hissing. “Off to the gallows then!” He waved at the door, “going?” 

“Hold your tongue,” the woman ordered, “we’ll take care of any mess you might try to make.” 

“Of course,” Luke fluttered his eyelashes, “silent and demure. That’s me.” They ended up frog-marching him out of the room and toward the wedding hall. 

The ceremony was long and boring and as it continued, the more nervous Luke got. Lady Tarnij was beautiful in her wedding gown and held Luke’s hand with a presumably reassuring grip, but his panic was growing. 

He couldn’t get married. 

He couldn’t be part of this. 

Around the guards around the room, all kept their eyes on him. His voice was stuck in his throat. 

“If anyone has any objections as to why this union should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Luke winced as Lady Tarnij squeezed his hand a little too tight. He didn’t get a chance to speak. The enormous double doors at the back of the room slammed open. Storming through, blaster drawn and trailed by a dozen stormtroopers, all women, and Artoo Detoo, was Leia Organa. 

“I OBJECT!” Leia shouted, her blaster was aimed at Lady Tarnij. Luke gaped, because behind the troopers came Darth Vader. The room fluttered with gasping and shock. “Luke Skywalker and I object to this match.” 

“Leia!” He turned, and the woman at his side yanked him back. Luke felt his heart constrict and soar at the same exact moment. 

“LIAR!” the Queen Mother stood.

“No!” Leia held up a datapad, her blaster still pointed squarely at Luke’s fiance, “he is my brother, and I have proof.” The datapad was hurled impossibly far to land at the queens feet. Luke knew Vader might have had something to do with that. Disbelieving and glower at her, the queen picked it up and scanned the information. Luke’s stomach tightened as the queen looked up. “Surrender my brother to me, and I will leave in peace. Fail, and I will bring this room down on your heads.” Artoo gave a menacing whistle to accompany the threat. 

“This changes nothing! Skywalker will marry today, or he will die.” 

“I will not!” Luke shouted, finally finding his voice. “I will not marry! I don’t want to get married, and I don’t want any part of your insanity.” He yanked his hand free from Lady Tarnij, ignoring her shock. “I refuse!” He turned to storm down the steps and fell back as a blaster bolt, previously heading toward his head, froze just inches from him. Luke stared and felt his entire body seize up in shock as Leia held out a hand, glowering. 

“Luke Skywalker is my brother,” Leia shouted again, and he will come with me!” 

“I’m coming,” Luke edged around the blaster bolt and joined Leia, shaking in his boots. Leia gave him a tight smile as he ducked between her and the stormtrooper who proceeded to form a protective ring around himself and Darth Vader. “Funny place to see you,” Luke ventured and Vader dipped his helmet in acknowledgment; his attention was obviously on the drama in front of them. 

“How dare you attempt to force my brother into marriage! How dare you refuse to acknowledge his older sister? How dare you even begin to assume you have any right to him.” 

“Skywalker crashed in my system. He is mine to command as I please. You are the queen of dust and rubble!”

“Oh, boy,” Luke muttered as Leia released the bolt. Bits of stone flew into the air as it struck. The guards leaned back, and the Queen raised her beautiful eye to Luke. 

“There is little point in objecting to the matter! The contract had already been signed, and the ceremony is only that, a ceremony. He is married.” Luke gasped, unconsciously leaning close to Vader for a semblance of protection. Vader surprised him by settling an arm around his shoulders and pulling him to his side to hide him under his enormous cloak. 

“I didn’t sign anything!” Luke exclaimed from his new hiding spot. “I didn’t, and you are lying!” Vader’s grip on his shoulder tightened just enough that Luke staggered and nearly fell over. Despite every wish that the act might have gone unnoticed by the Sith, Vader did notice.

“What happened to you, Luke?” 

Rasping for breath as Leia and the Queen Mother argued, he grinned despite the pain. “They thought I was too mouthy.” 

“Enough!” Vader roared, turning his attention from Luke to the arguing women. “We are leaving!” Luke stared up at him, and Vader hoisted the shocked rebel into his arms and carried him out despite Luke’s protests. A few seconds later they were up the boarding ramp of a ship and taking off. Before Luke could protest, a gray uniformed medic rushed to his side and ushered him into one of the only seats of the transport vehicle. 

Leia glowered furiously out the back of the ship as they lifted off, taking only a swift glance at the bruises and scrapes that appeared for just a second before Luke yanked his shirt back up. 

“Not here,” he pushed the man away, breathing deeply. “Not here. I can’t do it here.” 

“If you are injured, Skywalker, then accept his assistance,” Vader intoned. 

“I am done letting people make my decisions for me! I said to wait, and you are going to wait until I’ve got some fucking privacy!” The medic leaned away, alarmed. Luke glowered at him and then the assembled Imperials. “You’re going to wait.” 

“At least take a pain killer, sir.” 

“No, I want my head clear,” he jabbed at hand at Vader and then at Leia, “for the explanation.” 

“You’re welcome for the rescue, Skywalker,” one of the troopers said dourly. “I didn’t just charge into battle helmetless.”

Before Vader could scold her or anyone else, Luke nodded. “Thank you for the rescue,” he smiled wanly at the assembled rescue force. “I’ll take a weak painkiller, medic. Something just to take the edge off.”

“Sir, in your state even a mild dose will knock you out. I don’t even know how you’re standing right now.”

“They were told to make sure that I could walk,” Luke answered, not having to look at Leia to know that there was a thunderous expression on her face. “Leia?” She moved stiffly, pushing troopers aside until she was next to him, her eyes were dark with worry. 

“Luke,” her prodigious education seemed to fail her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Are we really siblings?” He asked, gently taking her hand in his and he tried to ignore the shaking. The officer, sensing that it was a moment, busied himself with his bag. 

Seemingly grateful for the life-line, Leia nodded. “We are, and I found out just a week ago. I’m so sorry that it took so long for me to rescue you. Luke, I didn’t know where you were and then when I did.” She glanced back at Vader and then at him. “I have a very long story to tell you, but it’ll have to wait until after you’re treated.” 

 

“Why?” Luke asked tiredly. The troopers and Vader and the medic were busy pretending that they weren’t speaking. It was nice of them to temporarily ignore the rebels among them. Unless he was crazy, Artoo was speaking to Vader. The armor-clad sith hadn’t approached since he’d hoisted Luke into his arms and carried him out. “Are you really force sensitive or was that a?” 

“No, that was all me,” Leia looked down at her hands, “I’m like you.” 

“Oh,” Luke smiled honestly now, “I’m not alone anymore. I thought all my family was gone and now I’ve got you.”

“And I have you,” Leia glanced back at Vader, a heavy layer of meaning in her expression. “Luke, please get some sleep. This isn’t an easy explanation.” 

“Okay,” Luke kept his hold on her hands and nodded to the medic. “Fire away.” A moment later his head lolled back, and he sighed deeply as the pain receded. When he finally fell asleep, his grip going slack enough that Leia could retrieve her hand, she turned to Vader with a frown. 

“Since we have,” she made it no further. A trooper moved in close, too close for Leia to avoid the stun blast. She crumpled soundlessly into Vader’s waiting arms. Before the troopers and medic, he cradled her as gently as a father might a newborn. 

“Take us to Vjun, pilot,” Vader ordered, not looking away from Leia. “It is time for us to leave this wretched place.” 

“Aye, sir. Prepping for hyperspace now, jumping in three…two…one.” The ship shuddered, and they were off, leaving the wedding party behind. 

#$#$#$

The soft sound of rain, followed by the gentle rumble of thunder woke Luke. From his half-asleep state, he could hear the storm outside, the buzz of electronics, and the soft breathing of another person. 

Leia, his mind supplied. He opened his eyes to see Leia slumped over a comfortable armchair that was pushed as close to his bed as possible. A datapad was deactivated in her lap, and beside her Artoo watched him. She looked tired and annoyed but slept on as Luke carefully tried to sit up. 

To his surprise, it didn’t hurt, and he took in the enormous room. High ceilings, tall windows, tasteful furniture, probably a carpeted floor, and his blanket was soft enough that he wanted to lay back down and do nothing. 

“Luke,” his movement must have woken his sister. His heart leaped as she peered blearily at him. He had a sister now. She’d saved him from getting married. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better with you here,” he told her honestly. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “What happened? Where the hell am I?”

“We are at Vader’s fortress,” Leia glowered at the window, and sighed. “He betrayed us. I’m not surprised, but he did. Stunned me as soon as you passed out. I woke up in a room down the hall. I think you were in a bacta tank for a bit.”

“Probably,” Luke yawned and sat up properly. He was hungry, he realized after a moment. “How long have I been out?” 

“Three days,” Leia watched Luke climb out of bed and brace himself on the posts, “are you sure you should get up?”

“I have to use the refresher,” Luke answered as he stiffly walked over to the door. “Where is it?” 

“Down the hall, let me show you.” When Luke was finished, he tried to stretch out his limbs as sighed as he could finally manage painless movement. As soon as he was done, he grabbed Leia into a spine-crushing hug. She squeaked in surprise but hugged him back with equal excitement. “I have a brother! I can’t believe that I have a brother! I was shocked, and then I was furious, and then I almost lost you, and then they hurt you!”

Luke laughed against her shoulder, blue eyes sparkling with glee. “I always wanted a sister. Aunt Beru said they were trying for a cousin, but.” His happiness faded a bit. “What happened? How did you find out where I was? How did you end up bursting into the wedding with Darth Vader as your backup?” At his knees, Artoo buzzed. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you,” Luke smiled. “What happened?”

“A long story,” Leia answered, “but you need food before anything else. Nutrient tubes just don’t do the job.” 

“Alright,” Luke followed her back into the bedroom. He scooted over enough that Leia could join him on top of the blankets. “Tell me what happened, please.” She sighed and turned to Artoo.

“Can you ask them to bring Luke some food, please?” The droid buzzed an affirmative and made himself scare. “He doesn’t want to be a part of this because I,” Leia looked out the window, “may have kicked him when I found out that he was hiding you.” 

“Hiding me?” Luke stared and blinked rapidly. “What do you mean?” Leia sighed. 

“Artoo was a droid from Naboo, he served the Queen and her ship when the Trade Federation tried to blow them up.” 

“That was a long time ago.” 

“Yes, that’s how he met our mother. Padme Amidala. At the moment, she was the Queen of Naboo, and she respected him so much that she asked him to be a part of her personal entourage. They were apparently very good friends.”

“I never would have guessed,” Luke stared where Artoo had disappeared. 

“That’s when he met our father,” Leia looked at the ceiling, expression bleak. “Anakin Skywalker was young and a slave.” 

“I know this side,” Luke said, “the Jedi took him from Grandmother after they won him in a bet.” 

“Of all the beginnings,” Leia scoffed, and she turned to Luke, “Artoo met our father years later at the dawn of the Clone Wars when Father was assigned to protect her. He…they fell in love and got married right after the battle of Geonosis.” 

“Oh.” 

“Artoo and Threepio were their only witnesses.” 

“Threepio! Goldenrod? How?” 

“Father built him.” 

“You’re kidding? Built Threepio? When was this?” 

“Apparently when he was nine,” Leia patted his shoulder, “which explains why he’s so fussy and nervous.”

Luke stared at the ceiling, awed that he had been so close to everything of his parents. His mother’s droid, his father’s droid, his sister. “So we’re twins?”

“Yes,” Leia tightened her grip on his arm, “and when we were born, the Empire was too.” 

“But what?” 

“When you went missing, Vader found Artoo first. He was trying to get help to rescue you.” Luke stayed silent, watching his sister work through her thoughts. “He told Vader that you were captured by the Hapes and that the woman was going to make you marry. Since Hapes would never listen to Vader, he came to me….he told me that we were twins and I didn’t believe it and then I shot him.” 

“Leia.”

“He’s our father,” Leia blurted out, she covered her mouth with her hands. “Anakin Skywalker never died, he was replaced by Vader.” Luke sat up, staring down at her. “Vader was…is… Anakin Skywalker and he is our father.” 

“Whaaaaaaaat?” Luke bleated, and he pressed his hands to his head, “Holy Stars!”

“Yes,” Leia’s bitterness was clearer than the binary sunset of his homeworld. “Our father. I’ve had two weeks to adjust. You might need longer.” 

“Leia,” Luke’s worry flared on the edge of her newly discovered Force abilities; she glanced over. “Are you alright?” 

“Why are you asking me? I wasn’t the one being tortured every night and then forced into a marriage. Luke, some of the bruises were.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Luke, “Vader.”

“Was supposed to take us back to the Alliance. I’m not surprised he had a different idea. He is just good at betrayal, I guess.” 

“Leia,” Luke wrapped her in a hug, “it’s going to be alright. Whatever happens, I’ll be with you. I promise.” 

“I’ll be with you, but we may have to bring Obi-Wan back to life so I can kill him.” 

“Why?” Luke tilted his head to the side, confused. 

“He separated us,” Leia told him, “the Organas got me, and the Larses got you, and from the recording, Artoo showed me…I was supposed to be the one they trained to take over the galaxy after you destroyed the Sith. They planned out our destinies without even thinking about us or what we wanted.” She scoffed, “I was supposed to be a tool of the rebellion and you the weapon. I was angry about Vader being our father, but then Artoo had a datafile on Master Kenobi, and I was furious.” 

“Leia?” 

“They didn’t give us a choice!” She exclaimed, sitting up and rolling off the bed to pace around the room. “The ready replacement for the Emperor and the soldier who would fight their battles for them. I wasn’t!” 

“Leia, Leia, I have no idea what you’re saying. I just woke up, and I haven’t even come to terms that our father is still alive. Is Vader really our father?” 

“Oh, of course, he is! Sorry, I shouldn’t have dumped all of this on you. Vader hasn’t even been up to talk to me since they brought you up here from the med-bay. I think he’s sulking.”

“Sulking? Vader sulks?” 

“He also complains,” Leia laughed a bit, “and he’s avoiding us. At least until you wake up.” 

“Oh,” a door chimed, and Luke watched as a serving droid rolled into the room carrying two large trays. “Food,” Luke watched the droid carry them over to the desk. “Thank you so much.” 

“It is no trouble, Prince Luke.” Luke stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. After a moment, he sputtered in outrage. 

“I am not a prince!” 

“Technically you are,” Leia reminded him. The droid didn’t even notice. 

“You’re the princess! Not me! I’m just Luke! I’m just a pilot.” 

“Even if Vader wasn’t our father,” Leia crossed her arms, looking dour. “Our mother’s title would still affect us. Even if she was democratically elected Queen, we still would have been addressed as Prince and Princess.” 

“You were addressed as a Princess. Not me. If I tried to tell people that I was a prince on Tattooine, then I would have been beaten up for sure.” Luke avoided Leia’s piercing stare. “Can we eat?” 

When he and Leia had dug into the spread, confusingly delicious and beautifully presented, he spoke again. 

“So….Vader is really our father?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you two teamed up to rescue me?” ‘

“Yes.” 

“Vader kidnapped us, and you’re mad at Obi-Wan.” 

“That will take some explaining later,” Leia huffed.

“I get the gist of it,” Luke admitted, “that’s alright though, Leia. What’s next? I’m mean, we’re both prisoners, I’m guessing now we’re here so what do we do next?” 

“We await Lord Vaders convenience,” Leia muttered past a mouthful of food. “Escape is near impossible here.”

“But we’re both force sensitive. I’m sure that we could manage something, Luke said more as an attempt to cheer her up. He wasn’t sure he wanted to escape until he’d spoken with Vader. The revelation that his father was alive and he had a sister made his head spin. “Where did you learn to do that? Just hold the blaster bolt in mid-air? I’d never thought about that.” 

“I just did it,” she looked down at her hands, “instinct I guess. I wasn’t about to let her shoot you. It was bad enough that they were marrying you off like some prize in a fair. I didn’t realize that that’s what it felt like. It feels like the universe is at my fingertips.”

“It is strange,” Luke admitted, “I’m only learning and then with Ben dead, I don’t have a teacher.” He brightened, “we don’t have a teacher.” 

“Vader is going to offer,” Leia told him, “I can feel it.” 

“Oh,” Luke wondered what the Sith might try to manage. “I need to talk to him,” he said suddenly. 

“I thought you might,” Artoo buzzed at their feet. “I’m still mad at you, Artoo. I had a twin brother this whole time, and you didn’t tell me? You didn’t tell Luke.” 

“Do you have the recordings of our parent's wedding?” Luke asked suddenly, and Artoo gave a low whistle. “Can we see them?”

“Luke,” Leia stared at him, “I’m not…I don’t want to see them.” 

“Why not? Our parents, Leia. A few days ago I thought I was an orphan and Artoo was my only friend. Now I have a twin sister and a father, and I want to know, Leia.” 

“I can’t stop you,” Leia muttered unhappily, and a moment later a hologram flared into existence. They stared at the image. Anakin Skywalker, all of 19 years old, a prosthetic hand and Jedi robes and an expression of such tender admiration for the beautiful woman in front of him, they were speechless. Padme Amidala was a vision to behold, wearing her simple gown and veil that the court would have never allowed if she’d been married publicly.

“That’s father?” Luke slid off the bed to rest beside Artoo, arrested by the beautiful holo in front of him. “Before….what happened to him?” 

“He didn’t tell me,” Leia said quietly, looking away and at the food in her hand. “I don’t know.” Luke nodded to Artoo, and the hologram vanished. 

“At least he seemed happy,” Luke tried to lighten the mood, “they had to cuff me to get to my wedding.” 

“Luke!” Leia’s mood broke, she shoved him. He fell over willingly, laughing. “You were nearly forced into marriage! This isn’t funny!”

“Your timing was perfect! Right when they asked if you were supposed to speak or be quiet and you burst in like a savior from the stars!” 

“Luke! Stop!” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t say, I’m Leia Organa, and I’m here to rescue you.” 

“I thought about it,” Leia admitted, “but the setting wasn’t right.” 

“Tha’s alright,” Luke told her, “I appreciate your sense of dramatics.”

“How dare you! I don’t have a sense of dramatics!” Leia protested, “you shouldn’t be making fun of me anyway! I’m your older sister! You have to do as I say.” 

“You don’t know that you’re older,” Luke’s smile soothed away any remaining fears she might have had, “I could be the older sibling.” 

“Impossible,” Leia gave a haughty sniff, “anyway, you need to get changed. You’re still in pajamas, and we have things to do.”

“Like what?” Luke yawned and tossed his hair back as Leia stood and gestured to the window. 

“We’re going to convince Vader to help us take down Palpatine, and we need you looking cute and vulnerable.” 

“What? I don’t need to look cute and vulnerable! I am a Jedi!” 

“If I just ask, he’s going to say no,” Leia told him seriously as she rifled through the closet, “you have to give the tooka kit eyes to convince him. He’ll fall for it hook, line, and sinker.”

Luke caught the bundle of clothes that Leia thew his way. “Why?” 

“Because you’re the youngest and the cutest. He knows all of my tricks, not yours.” 

“Fine” Luke griped as he let the clothes unfurl and stared down at the design, “this is never going to work.”

“When we see him, call him father and play up your injuries,” Leia suggested, “It’ll be more effective.” 

“I don’t have a cute charm!” Luke shouted at her retreating back. “I don’t,” he told Artoo. The droids buzzed at him and left too.


End file.
